1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cosmetic cleaning machines which are used to gently perform dermabrasion on facial skin, apply makeup and clean pores in the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following 11 prior art patent and published patent applications are the closest prior art to the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,695 issued to Sanjay Aiyar on Dec. 5, 1995 for “Motorized Brush” (hereafter the “Aiyar Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,289 issued to Linda S. Herbert on Jun. 11, 2002 for “Skin Cleaning Device” (hereafter the “Herbert Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,983 issued to Roger G. Ignon on Oct. 7, 2003 for “Apparatus and Method for Skin/Surface Abrasion” (hereafter the “Ignon Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,953 issued to Fu-Chung Ko on Jan. 3, 2006 for “Dual-Functional Massage Bar Used In Bath” (hereafter the “Ko Patent”);
5. United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0066919 to Jean-Louis Gueret on Mar. 22, 2007 for “Massage Device And Method” (hereafter the “Gueret Published Patent Application”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,981 issued to Gabriel Bernaz on May 6, 2008 for “Device for Dermabrasion” (hereafter the “Bernaz Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,405 issued to Dean L. Rhoades on Jun. 10, 2008 for “Oxygenating Cosmetic Instrument Having Various Numbers of Heads” (hereafter the “'405 Rhoades Patent”);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,238 issued to Dean L. Rhoades on Aug. 11, 2009 for “Handheld Sonic Microdermabrasion Porous Applicator” (hereafter the “'238 Rhoades Patent”);
9. United States Published Patent Application No. 2011/0270274 to Raymond J. Hull, Jr. on Nov. 3, 2011 for “Handheld, Personal Skin Care Systems With Detachable Skin Care Elements” (hereafter the “Hull Published Patent Application”);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,465 issued to Nicolas Duru Apr. 17, 2012 for “Applicator and a Kit Including Such An Applicator” (hereafter the “Duru Patent”);
11. United States Published Patent Application No. 2012/0233798 to Gerald K. Brewer et al. and assigned to Pacific Bioscience Laboratories, Inc. on Sep. 20, 2012 for “Brushhead For Electric Skin Brush Appliance” (hereafter the “Brewer Published Patent Application”).
The Aiyar Patent discloses a motorized brush which imparts vibrational motion to a scrubbing brush head. The brush includes a water-tight housing, in which a small electric motor is mounted. The motor includes an eccentric weight mounted to its drive shaft. In use, the motor is energized, causing the eccentric weight to be rotated. The eccentric weight vibrates the brush head without rotating it. This vibrational motion provides an effective scrubbing action without the necessity for complex sealing mechanisms connecting the brush head to the motor shaft.
The Herbert Patent discloses a skin cleaning device for removing dirt, oils and dead skin. The skin cleaning device includes a housing having a first end and a second end. The first end has a cavity extending therein. A motor is positioned in the housing and is located generally adjacent to the second end. A shaft is mechanically coupled to the motor and extends through the second end of the housing. The motor is adapted for rotating the shaft. The shaft has a free end defining a female coupler. A power supply is operationally coupled to the motor. A disc has a first side and a second side. The first side has a convex shape. A male coupler is integrally attached to the second side and is generally centrally located on the second side of the disc. The male coupler is removably insertable into the female coupler for releasably attaching the disc to the shaft. A plurality of cleaning pads each has a peripheral edge. An elastic member is attached to and extends around the peripheral edge such that each of the pads forms a sock positionable over the first side of the disc. The motor rotates the disc such that the pads may be used for cleaning skin of the user.
The Ignon Patent discloses a dermabrasion hand-piece adapted for use to abrade the skin of a patient which includes a housing extending along an axis between a proximal end and a distal end. Portions of the housing define a hole at the distal end with an abrasion element disposed in the housing in proximity to the hole. The housing is adapted for connection to a vacuum source to pull a portion of the skin through the hole and to move the skin portion into contact with the abrasion element. Movement of the abrader relative to the skin abrades tissue from the skin portion extending through the hole. The abrader can be provided in the form of a roller or blade moveable relative to the housing to abrade the skin. The abrasion element can be selected from a series of elements each having different abrasion characteristics and can be mounted in either the cap or the base of the housing.
The attachment mechanisms are retained by suction.
The Ko Patent discloses a dual-functional massage bar used in a bath which includes a main body which is combined by a pair of corresponding halves having a plurality of balls disposed spaced apart on one side, a piece of first Velcro® attached to the other side opposite to the balls for engaging a piece of sponge which has a piece of second Velcro on its underside engaged with the piece of the first Velcro®, an externally threaded tubular adapter on the rear end of the main body in which is a motor and a vibrator, a tube having internal threads screwed onto the tubular adapter with a pair sealing rings engaged therein between, a pair of batteries disposed into the tube and the adapter and biased by a spring and three switch buttons spacedly disposed on the front side of the main body and protected by a piece of thin membrane. The piece of sponge may be replaced by a brush and/or a piece of cloth.
The Gueret Published Patent Application deals with a massage member and Paragraphs 0055 through 0062 state the following:                “The membrane 4 may be secured in various ways to the handle 2, and the frame 3 may be overmolded onto the membrane, for example, or vice versa. In exemplary embodiments, the membrane 4 may be secured to the frame 3 by heat-sealing or by adhesive, or may be held thereon by a holding part, as described below.        
It is also possible for the massage member 4 to be mounted removably, thereby making it possible, for example, for the user to clean the massage member 4 more easily, or to select the massage member 4 as a function of the treatment to be performed.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, the massage member 4 may be configured in such a manner as to be fastened in an interchangeable manner on the handle 2, by snap-fastening on the frame 3, for example. At the periphery, the massage member 4 may include a bead 9 that may be configured to snap-fasten in an annular groove 10 formed on an inside surface of the frame 3.
By including a massage member 4 that may be removably-fastenable, the user may use a single handle 2 and a plurality of massage members 4 including different characteristics, the user being able to select the massage member 4 that may be suitable for a particular region of the body or of the face, and/or that may be suitable for a type of treatment to be performed, for example, stimulating blood circulation, lymphatic drainage, dermabrasion, or applying a composition.
For example, the massage members 4 associated with the handle 2 may include portions in relief 7 that are different.
FIG. 7 illustrates the possibility of the handle 2 including a removable frame 3. The massage member 4 may then be capable of being connected in a non-removable manner to the frame 3.
The user may thus replace a frame 3 provided with a massage member 4 with another frame 3 provided with a different massage member.
For example, the frame 3 may be fastened in a removable manner on the body 11 of the handle by co-operating portions in relief 12 and 13.”
The Bernaz Patent discloses the concept of having removable abrasive pieces as disclosed in Column 2 Lines 49 through 58 which read as follows: Advantageously, the abrasive surface is carried on a removable piece of rigid or flexible material on the oscillating support. Thus, the device can include several interchangeable pieces each with a different abrasive surface and/or of a different size. For example, one can have several interchangeable pieces having an identical abrasive surface, but with different lengths adapted to skin treatment on different parts of the body, and/or several interchangeable pieces with different abrasive surfaces designed to produce a more or less pronounced microabrasion.”
The '405 Rhoades Patent discloses an apparatus including a handle capable of manipulation by a human hand, and one or more head portions to mate to various types of treatment attachments, which may be moved over an area of skin and/or body part by a motion generator moving the head portions, and/or by a user manipulating the handle. Various suitable attachments include applicator attachments having abrasive surfaces, oxygenating attachments having pores through which oxygen may travel, brush attachments for cleaning and polishing, thermal attachments for heating and cooling, and light radiating attachments. The motion generator may move the attachments by vibrating, spinning, oscillating, or propagating sonic waves through the head portions. Thus, attachments may be attached and removed from the head portions to treating skin and/or body parts by abrasion, cleaning, polishing, lighting, or oxygenation. Moreover, during treatment abrasive composition, cleaning solution, and/or polishing solution may be applied to the skin and/or body part.
The '238 Rhoades Patent again is a handheld sonic microdermabrasion porous applicator. It discloses a composition including a base and a plurality of abrasive particles. An apparatus including a head, and an applicator coupled to the head, the applicator having dimensions suitable for contacting localized areas of human skin. A method including applying a composition to an area of human skin, the composition comprising a base and a plurality of abrasive particles, and manipulating the composition over the area of human skin with a handle-operated instrument.
The Hull Published Patent Application discloses in Paragraphs 28 through 31 the following:                “Referring again to FIG. 1, the skin care element holder 200 is a substantially circular plate 202 having a diameter between about 20 mm and about 60 mm. It has a first surface 204 arranged and configured for coupling to the skin care element 100, a second surface 206, opposite the first surface, and an outer peripheral edge 208. The second surface is shown in more detail in FIG. 3. The second surface 206 has a plurality of engagement arms 210 extending from the second surface 206 in a direction away from the first surface, at least one of said engagement arms comprising a snap-fit projection 212 for engagement with recesses in an associated receptacle. At least one spacer leg 214 extends from the second surface 206 in a direction away from the first surface 204 to support the plate 202 when fitted into an associated receptacle. This spacer leg 214 also adds strength to the skin care element holder 200 to help resist damage, especially when the system is mishandled and/or dropped. The plate 202 also has at least one key 216 extending from the second surface 204 in a direction away from the first surface that is arranged and configured to fit into a notch in an associated receptacle. The second surface 206 may also have one or more optional centering flange(s) 218 to improve the fit of the skin care element holder 200 in the receptacle 12. Like the spacer leg(s), this centering flange 218 also adds strength to the skin care element holder 200 to help resist damage. Alternatively, the functions of the spacer leg(s) and the centering flange(s) may be combined into one or more separate structures spaced about the second surface 206.        The engagement arms 210 provide a snap-fit engagement with recesses in an associated receptacle to hold the plate 202 in place during use. Preferably, there are three engagement arms 210, each having a snap-fit projection 212 extending outwardly from the center of the substantially circular plate 202. Alternatively, one or two of the three engagement arms 210 have a flange to fit into a recess associated with a mating receptacle, and the remaining engagement arm(s) have a snap-fit projection. Thus, much like a battery compartment door, one or more flanges fit into a recess in a receptacle, and an opposite engagement arm has a snap fit project to secure the plate in place for use. Preferably, the three engagement arms 210 are substantially evenly spaced around the substantially circular plate 202, such as about 120.degree. around the plate 202. In addition, the engagement arms 210 are disposed proximate, but spaced inward from the outer peripheral edge 208. This permits the second surface 206 of the plate 202 to be positioned above a rim of a receptacle of a handheld body.        Preferably, the at least one spacer leg 214 engages with a surface in an associated receptacle to support the therein. This reduces the likelihood of significant relative motion between the plate 202 and the associated receptacle that may cause an audibly perceptive rattle during use. In addition, the at least one key 216 extending from the second surface 204 of the plate 202 can engage a notch in an associated receptacle. This key 216 can cooperate with the engagement arms 210 to prevent significant relative rotational motion between the plate 202 and receptacle 12 during use.        Preferably, the outer peripheral edge 208 of the substantially circular plate 202 is the outer circumference of a circle of constant radius from the center of the plate. In this embodiment, the plate 202 is truly circular. Alternatively, the outer peripheral edge 208 is defined by a geometrical surface having a variable radius from the center of the plate; however, the maximum radius and minimum radius have a difference of less than about 3 mm, and more preferably of less than about 2 mm. This generally circular form of the plate improves the safety of the system for a rotating or oscillating skin care system. In yet another alternative form, the outer peripheral edge 208 may have a resilient material 220 (as shown in FIG. 3B) disposed thereon to cushion any irregularities in the peripheral edge 208.”        
The Duru Patent discloses: an applicator for applying a composition to the human body, the applicator comprising: a support that is configured to be mounted in removable manner on an appliance that enables movement to be transmitted to said support; a reservoir that is secured to the support and that contains the composition, the reservoir being defined, at least in part, by at least one closure element; an applicator element that is secured to the support at least during use; and an opener element that is suitable for acting on the closure element in order to put the reservoir and the applicator element into communication.
The Brewer Published Patent Application discloses the brushhead which is used in a power skin brush appliance which includes a drive system having a single drive member. The brushhead includes a base assembly mountable to the drive system with an optional outer annular fixed portion and an inner portion which in operation oscillates back and forth at a selected sonic frequency through a selected angle in response to action of the drive system. Mounted on the outer portion is a first group of filament tufts. Mounted on the oscillating portion are three concentric groups of filament tufts. Each oscillating group of filament tufts includes two annular rings of filament tufts. The filament tufts in the oscillating filament tuft groups have a selected physical characteristic which in one embodiment is diameter, which differs between the respective oscillating filament tuft groups sufficiently to produce a differential stiffness between the filaments thereof to in turn produce an out of phase motion of the tips of the filaments between the three oscillating filament tuft groups.